Themen der Ghibli-Werke
Die Ghibli-Filme umfassen viele Themen. Sie spiegeln auch den Geist der japanischen Gesellschaft wider wie z. B. der . Jeder Regiesseur bringt auch ihre eigene Interpretationen mit in den Film hinein. Hayao Miyazaki z. B. liebt Flugzeuge. Daher tauchen in seine Filme auch viele Flugzeuge auf. Themenübersicht Gut und Böse Viele Charaktere in Hayaos Filmen können weder zu gut noch böse eingeordnet werden. Dies ist für die westliche Kultur ungewöhnlich, weil es vor allem in Zeichentrick eine klare Trennung gibt. Die Charaktere in Ghibli-Filmen hingegen verändern sich im Laufe des Films stark. Wie z. B. Eboshi aus Prinzessin Mononoke kann als Fiesling gesehen werden, weil sie den Wald abholzt, ohne an die Folgen zu denken und versucht sogar den Tieren ihre Heimat zu nehmen und sie zu bekämpfen. Andererseits kann sie auch als gute Person betrachtet werden, weil sie gegenüber soziale Randgruppen Respekt zeigt, wie Osa es gut zum Ausdruck bringt. Diese Technik des Charakterdesigns war zu seiner Zeit ungewöhnlich. Heute kommt sie oft in Animes vor wie z. B. Piccolo aus . Diese Technik wird gerne genutzt, um außergewöhnliche Charaktere zu schaffen. Hayao nutzt diese Technik, um die heutige komplexe Welt darzustellen. Denn alte Schwarz-Weiß-Ansichten müssen überarbeitet werden. Auch wenn Hayao eine pessimistische Weltsicht hat, versucht er den Kindern eine positive Welt zu zeigen, was viele seiner Kinderfilme belegenYves Montmayeur (2005). Ghibli The Miyazaki Temple (Documentary film). Paris. Auch thematisieren die Filme nicht das Böse zu bekämpfen, sondern damit umzugehen. Ein gutes Beispiel hierfür ist die Heldin Chihiro Ogino aus Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland. Sie arbeitet im Badehaus, wo sie von guten und bösen Zeitgenossen umgeben ist. Chihiro kämpft nicht gegen böse Charaktere, sondern versucht zu überleben. Durch ihre gute Art konnte sie viele Feinde für sich gewinnenAlvin Lu, editor ; introduction by Hayao Miyazaki (2002). The Art Of Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Viz Communications Inc. p. 15. ISBN 1-56931-777-1. Umwelt In vielen Hayaos Filmen wird die Umwelt, den , thematisiert und die Zerbrechlichkeit des Ökosystems. Oft wird das Thema mit Gesellschaftskritik geknüpft. Fujimoto aus Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer kann die Menschen, wegen der Umweltverschmutzung, nicht ausstehen. Auch musste Sousuke Ponyo in ein Glas stecken, um Ponyo aus Not aus dem schmutzigen Wasser zu retten. Weiteres Beispiel: In Prinzessin Mononoke hat es für den Menschen verheerende Folgen, den Wald für Eigennutz abzuholzen. Die Tiere des Waldes versuchen ihre Heimat zu schützen und greifen daher die Menschen an. Der Höhepunkt des Konflikts: Hayao wuchs in der auf, wo die Natur auf Kosten der Wirtschaft ausgebeutet wurdeSchilling, Mark (2008-12-04). "An audience with Miyazaki, Japan's animation king", 04.12.2008. Er ist der Meinung, dass Erwachsene ihre Welt-Vorstellungen nicht ihre Kindern auferlegen sollen"Midnight Eye interview: Hayao Miyazaki", 07.06.2007. In den 80er Jahre entwickelte sich Japan zum Weltvorbild über Umwelt[http://www.bpb.de/files/YMA8A1.pdf Filmheft der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung zu Das Schloss im Himmel] (PDF; 1,6 MB) von Stefan Stiletto und Holger Twele. Kriege Die Kämpfe der Natur und Kultur in Prinzessin Mononoke und Das Schloss im Himmel werden mit Waffen ausgetragen. Die Charaktere leben eigentlich in einer schönen natürlichen Welt, aber einige Menschen versuchen das friedliche Leben mit militärischen Mittel zu zerstören. Sie versuchen die Kulturen anderer zu verdrängen, Land einzunehmen, Ressourcen wegzunehmen. Wo immer Krieg herrscht, werden die Einwohner miteinbezogen. Ob sie nun wollen oder nicht. Es werden nicht nur die Folgen der Weltkriege behandelt wie in Tränen der Erinnerung und Die letzten Glühwürmchen, sondern auch das Verhältnis zwischen Japan und Ausland; unter anderem China. In Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde griff Kushanas Armee das Tal der Winde an. Kushana ist ein chinesischer Name und verkörpert China. Kushanas Angriff erinnert an Ostasiens Besetzung durch China. Aber zugleich erinnert der Angriff an Japans Expansionsangriffe auf asiatische Länder im . Die Kriege werden nie als etwas Gutes dargestellt - . Pazifismus Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde und Prinzessin Mononoke sind eindeutig Antikriegs-Filme. Die Menschheit endet durch Kriege vom Menschenhand. Dies wird unter anderem verdeutlicht durch den Untergang alter Ziviliationen wie im Das Schloss im Himmel. Das Militär wird als kurzsichtig, gewaltbereit, gierig dargestellt. Hauro aus Das wandelnde Schloss hat eine negative Sicht vom Krieg und will sogar die Wehrpflicht verweigern. Er nimmt gelegentlich als schwarzer Vogel am Krieg teil. Hayao macht seinen Pazifismus kund: 2003 gewann Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland viele Preise. Er sagte, dass er die Preise gewonnen hat, weil er kein Land besuchen will, das gerade Irak bombardiertAlex, Pham, "Comic-Con: Miyazaki breaks his silent protest of America's actions in Iraq with visit to the U.S.", Los Angeles Times, 24.07.2009. Die Macht der Liebe kann jede Hindernis überwinden. Power of Love Die Kraft der Liebe kann sogar Flüche brechen. Der Kamajii aus Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland meinte, dass Chihiro Ogino durch Liebe Haku vor Zenibas Fluch gerettet hat. Sophies Liebe aus Das wandelnde Schloss konnte den Fluch vom Hexe aus dem Niemandsland brechen. In Stimme des Herzens war die Liebe zu Seiji Amasawa die treibende Kraft für Shizuku Tsukishima, um ihren Roman zu schreiben. Marxismus und Geldliebe Hayao war ein Vertreter des . Daher enthalten viele seiner Film Ideen des . Ein Kritikpunkt ist das Konsumverhalten. Beispiel aus Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland: Nicht vom Geld versklavt zu sein ist eine Tugend in und , was sich im wiederfindet. Fliegen Das Fliegen, vorallem die , ist ein hervorstechendes Thema in Hayaos Filmen. Für ihn entflieht man mit dem Fliegen die US Spirited Away premiere press Q&A. In allen Filmen von Hayao, bis auf Prinzessin Mononoke kommen fliegende Objekte vor. Nicht in allen Filmen von Hayao kommt zwangsläufig Flugzeuge, aber dafür Flugobjekte: *In Mein Nachbar Totoro konnte Totoro (Charakter) fliegen *In Kikis kleiner Lieferservice fliegt Kiki auf einem Besen *In Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer fliegt Alles nachdem das ganze Land überschwemmt wurde *In Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland kommen Papiervogel und andere fliegende Wesen zum Einsatz Hayao wird von Toshio Suzuki auch als Feminist bezeichnet, wegen seinem Verhalten gegen über weibliche MitarbeiterinnenBirth of Studio Ghibli (from Nausicaä DVD). Studio Ghibli. "Miyazaki is a feminist, actually. He has this conviction that to be successful, companies have to make it possible for their female employees to succeed too. You can see this attitude in Princess Mononoke. All characters working the bellows in the iron works are women. Then there's Porco Rosso. Porco's plane is rebuilt entirely by women. (Toshio Suzuki)". In allen seinen Filmen finden sich weibliche Charaktere mit starke PersönlichkeitenNapier, Susan J. (2001) Anime from Akira to Princess Mononoke: Experiencing Contemporary Japanese Animation. Basingstoke: Palgrave. ISBN 978-0-312-23863-6.. Nausicaä war die Heldin des Films, was zu seiner Zeit ungewöhnlich ist. In der westlichen Welt kannte man eher männliche Helden wie z. B. ( war hingegen außergewöhnlich). Erwachsen werden Viele Filme von Hayao thematisieren die Kindheit und das Erwachsenwerden. Die Filme Mein Nachbar Totoro und Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer haben Kinder als Hauptcharaktere. Kikis kleiner Lieferservice und Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland thematisieren das Erwachsenwerden. Für Hayao ist Kindheit eine schöne Zeit: Kind wird man von den Eltern beschützt und wird den Problemen um einem herum nicht bewusst. Er sieht jedoch die Zukunft der Kinder pessimistisch, weil sie zu sehr in der gefangen sind und mit der Natur wenig in Berührung kommen. Daher arbeitet er mit Kindern zusammen, um ihre Welt zu verstehenSchilling, Mark (04.12.2008) "An audience with Miyazaki, Japan's animation king". The Japan Times. Ein Zitat von Hayao: Wasser Wasser ist ein Symbol aus dem . Es symbolisiert den Kontrast zwischen Sklaverei und Freiheit; Tod und Leben. Dieses Thema kommt besonders in Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland zum Ausdruck: Flussgötter und die Funktion des BadehausesJournal of Religion and Film, Boyd and Nishimura, Vol. 8, No.2, October 2004.. Der Regen zeigt den entschiedenden Wendepunkt der Geschichte an wie in Kikis kleiner Lieferservice und Mein Nachbar Totoro. Die japanische Gesellschaft ist vom Shintoismus, die einheimische Religion, stark geprägt. Im Laufe der Zeit hat sich die Religion mit anderen Religionen vermischt, ganz besonders dem , was sich in heutigen Vielfalt und Facetten der Religion zeigt. Das Symbol der Religion ist das , der Eingang der Shinto-Schreine. Der Shintoismus ist in erster Linie eine Naturreligion. Man glaubt hier an Geister und wandernden Seelen (sehr grob ausgedrückt). In den Animes sieht man oft Geister, wie z. B. Baumgeister aus Prinzessin Mononoke, und Götter, wie z. B. Flussgott aus Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland. Die Religion selbst wird in den Ghibli-Filmen nicht hervorgehoben, so dass sie ein eigenständiges Thema wäre. Ihre Lehren werden mit den Themen verknüpft wie z. B. die Umwelt: Harmonie zwischen Natur und Mensch. Mit anderen Worten: Nachhaltiger Umgang der Ressourcen, sei es mit Einsatz von Technologien, ohne den Menschen (und den Geistern) zu schaden. Man kann jedoch die Shinto-Lehren weder von Buddhismus, Christentum, ... unterscheiden, weil sie weder Grundlehren noch Dogma haben. Auch kann man die Mitglieder der Religion nicht zählen. Sie ist die Gesellschaft und verändert sich mit der Gesellschaft. Auch wenn offiziell nur 4 Millionen Shintoisten gibt, so feiern die Japanern gerne die Feste (z. B. Neujahrsfest). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Anime